The present invention relates generally to devices adapted for use in donning footwear and more particularly to a novel device adapted for use in donning a ski boot and to a method of using said device.
The difficulties associated with donning tight-fitting articles of footwear of the type having a closed-heel are well-chronicled and are attributable in large part to the fact that while, in many instances, it is desirable to make such footwear as rigid as possible to provide protection to a foot disposed therein, such rigidity makes the insertion of a foot into the article of footwear more difficult. One common approach to this problem has been the use of a conventional shoe horn. Examples of other types of devices that are designed for use in donning footwear are disclosed in the following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,607, inventor Koskela, which issued Nov. 20, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,654, inventor Evensen, which issued May 23, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,701, inventor Busch, which issued Nov. 2, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,573, inventors Votino et al., which issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,729, inventor Ramon, which issued Sep. 15, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,569, inventors Votino et al., which issued Apr. 21, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,800, inventor Sergi, which issued Feb. 28, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,135, inventor Colvin, which issued Jan. 12, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,861, inventors Harrington et al., which issued May 26, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,226, inventors Elmore et al., which issued Jul. 6, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 28,927, inventor Wheeler, which issued Jun. 28, 1860.
As can readily be appreciated, the aforementioned difficulties associated with the donning of tight-fitting footwear are especially acute in the case of ski boots, which must be particularly rigid and tight-fitting to afford optimal protection and support to the ski boot wearer. Unfortunately, however, because of the size, shape and rigidity of most ski boots, most shoe horns and other devices of the type discussed above are of little use in helping one to don a ski boot. As a result, the typical way in which a skier dons a ski boot is to insert her foot into the boot while, at the same time, manually spreading apart the cuff portions of the boot disposed on opposite sides of the boot tongue. However, as can readily be appreciated, this task is often too onerous for many children and other weaker individuals. Consequently, it is often necessary for such individuals to enlist the aid of a second person to spread apart the opposing cuff portions of the boot while the skier inserts her foot into the boot. As can be imagined, where there are many individuals in need of assistance and a limited number of people available for help, the foregoing procedure can become quite time-consuming and can even cause a delay to those individuals who are helping others from donning their own ski boots. Moreover, it can readily be appreciated that the task of spreading apart the opposing cuff portions can be tiring, both to those working on their own ski boots and to those working on the ski boots of others.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device adapted for use in donning a ski boot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device as described above that overcomes at least some of the problems discussed above in connection with the donning of ski boots.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device as described above that is adapted to be used either by the skier wishing to don her own ski boot or by a first individual wishing to help a second individual to don a ski boot.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a device as described above that has a minimal number of parts, that can be mass-produced and that is easy to operate.
According to the above and other objects to be described or apparent from the description which follows, there is provided herein a device suitable for use in donning a ski boot, said device comprising (a) a first handle; (b) a second handle; (c) a first spreader; (d) a second spreader; and (e) means for coupling said first and second handles to said first and second spreaders so that said first and second spreaders may be pivoted away from one another by pivoting said first and second handles away from one another.
In a preferred embodiment, the device comprises a wheel mounting bracket, the wheel mounting bracket comprising a proximal end, a distal end and a longitudinally-extending slot disposed therebetween. A wheel is rotatably mounted within the longitudinally-extending slot and is shaped to include a proximal extension and a distal extension. A first handle is fixed to the distal end of the wheel mounting bracket, and a second handle is fixed to the distal extension of the wheel. The first and second handles are mirror images of one another viewed along their respective longitudinal axes, each of the first and second handles being a unitary structure. The first handle is shaped to include a generally rectangular intermediate portion, a generally rectangular proximal end, a trapezoidal intermediate portion, and a distal end. The proximal end of the first handle is of reduced width as compared to the generally rectangular intermediate portion. The trapezoidal intermediate portion is disposed between the generally rectangular intermediate portion and the proximal end, said trapezoidal intermediate portion tapering in width from said generally rectangular intermediate portion to said proximal end. The distal end is of intermediate width as compared to the generally rectangular intermediate portion and the proximal end. The sides of the distal end are turned upwardly, the remainder of said first handle being coplanar.
A first spreader is fixed to the proximal extension of the wheel, and a second spreader is fixed to the proximal end of the wheel mounting bracket. The first and second spreaders are mirror images of one another viewed along their respective longitudinal axes, each of the first and second spreaders being a unitary structure. The first spreader is shaped to include generally rectangular first intermediate portion. An upwardly extending, generally rectangular second intermediate portion extends distally from said generally rectangular first intermediate portion. A generally rectangular third intermediate portion extends distally from said upwardly extending, generally rectangular second intermediate portion, said generally rectangular third intermediate portion extending generally parallel to said generally rectangular first intermediate portion. The first spreader also includes a generally rectangular distal end of reduced width as compared to said generally rectangular third intermediate portion, a trapezoidal fourth intermediate portion disposed between said generally rectangular third intermediate portion and said proximal end, said trapezoidal fourth intermediate portion tapering in width from said generally rectangular third intermediate portion to said distal end. The first spreader further includes a proximal end extending proximally from said generally rectangular first intermediate portion and curving upwardly away therefrom.
The wheel is provided with a plurality of teeth along its periphery. A pawl, which is pivotally mounted on the wheel mounting bracket, is engageable with the teeth and is biased towards the teeth by a spring clip so that the pawl engages the teeth in a ratchet-type manner as the handles are pivoted away from one another. To pivot the handles back towards one another (once the device has been successfully used), one pivots the pawl away from the wheel, thereby releasing the pawl from engagement with the teeth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of using said device to facilitate donning a ski boot or to facilitate removal of a ski boot from a wearer.
For purposes of the present specification and claims, it is to be understood that certain terms used herein, such as xe2x80x9con,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cover,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cin front of,xe2x80x9d when used to denote the relative positions of two or more components of the device, are used to denote such relative positions in a particular orientation and that, in a different orientation, the relationship of said components may be reversed or otherwise altered.
Additional objects, as well as features and advantages, of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof and in which is shown by way of illustration various embodiments for practicing the invention. The embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.